In recent years, a display apparatus such as a display and a projector becomes larger, and a technology for providing a comfortable UI to a user in a large display region is desired. For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of displaying a UI in accordance with positional relationship between a user and a screen, and the number of persons.